Firestorm Meets Fran
by BabLe7
Summary: I have no idea what i was thinking when i wrote this but it's here so please critique it for me. I wanna know where i screwed up and where i did right. Comment, flame, praise, or whatever else you do to your heart's content. Rated for language and stuff. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Naruto x Franken Fran

So yeah, this is my attempt at bringing my firestorm version of Naruto into the world of Franken Fran. It's been sitting around in my hard drive for a very long time and i decided to post it on a whim. I doubt I'll ever write a sequal so i think i'll just mark this as complete right now. Huh. My first one-shot. Yay for me.

**NxFF**

"Why won't your organization just give up on me already?" Naruto yelled at Deidara as he tried to fly faster to get away from his pursuers.

"Why would we stop when you're the last one? Un."

"Then you leave me no choice in my next action." Naruto said as he created a massive ball of white fire. He then threw the ball at Deidara's clay bird faltering in his ability to stay in the air for a second. Deidara had no time to dodge and as such he and Sasori, who had also been on the back of the bird, were vaporized in the explosion. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was too close to the explosion and the force of it knocked him out of the sky and rocketing toward a secluded mountain mansion. '_Note to self: make sure I'm out of blast range before throwing an Armageddon Flair again.'_

****NxFF****

"What's with the explosion?" Fran thought out loud as she looked out the window just in time to catch something flying out of the massive fireball in the direction of the mansion. That something turned out to be a person as she realized only when it crashed right in front of the mansion. "Oh dear. I guess I'll go see if they're still alive." She said as she got up and walked downstairs to see who crashed at her front door.

**NxFF**

"…Fuck!" Naruto summed up his current position in one word. His left arm was broken in three places, his right leg was bent the wrong way at the knee and he had part of a tree branch sticking into his stomach and out his back. He managed to pull himself to his feet using a nearby tree and stood with his right shoulder propped up against it. He gripped the end of the branch sticking out of his stomach and was about to pull it out when the door to the mansion in front of him opened.

There, in the doorway, stood a blond teen that could have passed as a younger, female version of Akatsuki's Kakuzu. "Are you a doctor by any chance?" Naruto asked not really expecting a positive. To his surprise, the girl nodded. "Then you know how to set broken bones right?" Again she nodded. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and was about to pull out the branch that was still in his stomach when the girl interrupted him.

"I wouldn't do that. The branch is keeping you from bleeding out." The girl scolded.

Naruto shook his head and began to painfully make his way toward her. "I'm not like most humans as you'll find out. The branch is actually preventing my body from regenerating on it's own. Now if you'll excuse me, I hear sleep calling." Naruto then collapsed in front of the girl, snoring softly.

**NxFF**

Fran watched in unbridled fascination as the boy's wounds knitted themselves back together before her eyes. Even the broken bones reconnected almost instantly as soon as they were properly realigned. "Fascinating." She had never seen anything like it from the research she had gone through over the years.

"Elder sister, who is this?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't have any identification. But whoever he is, he's an anomaly to modern medical science. Injuries that should have taken three weeks to heal took only two hours and he has a fever of 115 degrees Fahrenheit yet isn't dead." Fran responded.

**NxFF**

Next morning…

Naruto woke up feeling better than he did the day before. He had been forced to flee from Akatsuki yet again. He had already destroyed Hidan and Kakuze last month. Now he had gotten rid of Deidara and Sasori. He mentally cursed he couldn't stay here too much longer; he was putting the people in this house into harms way.

He took a look around the room and found his clothes on the back of a nearby chair as well as his equipment. The next thing his crimson eyes noticed was that he was in a hospital-like room except the room was a pale blue instead of white. While he was waiting for the girl to come check on him he decided to get dressed in his clothes which were thankfully in one piece after that botched landing the night before. Just as he finished putting his mask on and pulling his goggles down the girl from last night walked into the room followed by another girl that appeared to be a few years younger.

"Ah! You're awake. I thought with the fever you had last night you would be out for quite awhile longer. My name is Fran, how are you feeling?" The blond girl asked.

"I have a naturally high body temperature because of something that screwed my body up the day I was born. I feel fine, thank you for asking. My name is Naruto, how much do I owe you for the medical treatment?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Fran said handing Naruto the clipboard she was holding that had the price.

Naruto took a look at it and pulled a scroll out of his pack. He unrolled it to the point where there was a kanji for 'gold'. He cut his thumb with a bit of wind chakra before smearing the blood over the kanji. In a poof of smoke a medium sized ingot of gold appeared. Naruto picked it up before offering it to Fran. "This should be more than enough to cover the bill. Now I have to get going before that damned organization finds me again; I don't want to get you involved in my war."

Fran took the gold which was definitely at least double the bill for Naruto's stay. "Yes this definitely covers the bill. Where will you go now?"

Naruto walked over to the window before opening it. He turned around to look at the girls. "Wherever the wind takes me. I'll be sure to come back here if I ever need medical treatment again, it's been a pleasure meeting you Fran."

**NxFF**

Naruto jumped out the window after he said his farewells. "This is the top floor isn't it?" Veronica asked Fran as they rushed over to the window only to see Naruto flying off in a cloak of fire. "What a strange boy. Do you really think he'll come back here just for medical treatment?"

"Only time will tell little sister. Only time…"


End file.
